livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Denizel (ScorpiusRisk)
Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: Bard (Court Bard archetype)/Oracle Level: 2/4 Experience: 15,655 XP http://www.enworld.org/forum/showthread.php?328613-LPF-Greener-is-the-Grass&p=6004083#post6004083 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Dwarven, Elven, Goblin, Gnomish Deity: Cortessa First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Greener is the Grass Abilities STR: 08 -1 (-2 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 10 +0 (00 pts) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (02 pts) CHA: 20 +5 (13 pts)+2 racial, +1 at 4th Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 38 = + CON(0) + FC(0) (Bard 2) + CON(0) + FC(0) (Oracle 4) AC: 20 = + DEX(2) + Armor(7) + Shield(1) + Natural(0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX(2) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 18 = + Armor(7) + Shield(1) + Natural(0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +02 = + Misc(0) BAB: +04 = + Oracle(3) CMB: 03 = + STR(-1) + Misc(0) CMD: 15 = + BAB(4) + STR(-1) + DEX(2) + Misc(0) Fortitude: +02 = + Oracle(1) + CON(0) + Cloak +1(1) Reflex: +07 = + Oracle(1) + DEX(2) + Cloak +1(1) Will: +09 = + Oracle(4) + WIS(1) + Cloak +1(1) Speed: 30' base, 20' because of Agile Breastplate Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Light Crossbow +1: Attack: +7 = + DEX(2) + Misc(0) + Magic(+1) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Rng: 80ft Longsword +1: Attack: +4 = + STR(-1) + Misc(0) + Magic(+1) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Low-light Vision: See twice as far as humans in dim light Adaptability: Skill Focus (Linguistics) Elf-Blood: Counts as both Elf and Human for race related effects Elven Immunities: Immune to magic sleep effects; +2 saves against enchantment spells and effects Keen Senses: +2 Perception Multitalented: Favored classes: Bard & Oracle (+1 Skill point taken 5x) +1 spell known taken once Base Languages: Common & Elven. Class Features Bard (Court Bard) Armor/Weapons: Light Armor and shields (except tower). Prof with all Simple Weapons and longsword, rapier, sap, short sword, shortbow, and whip Bardic Performance: Standard action, 11 rounds per day of usage Countersong: Counter Sound based effect Distraction: Counter sight based effects Fascinate: Can fascinate target, causing them to take a -4 on skill checks Satire: Can cause targets to take a -1 penalty on attack and damage rolls (minimum 1) and a -1 penalty on fear and charm effects as long as Denizel continues performing. This penalty increases by –1 at 5th level and every six levels thereafter. Satire is a language-dependent, mind-affecting ability that uses audible components. This performance replaces inspire courage. Heraldic Expertise: A court bard gains a bonus equal to half his bard level on Diplomacy, Knowledge (history), Knowledge (local), and Knowledge (nobility) checks minimum +1). Once per day, the court bard can also reroll a check against one of these skills, though he must take the result of the second roll even if it is worse. He can reroll one additional time per day at 5th level and every five levels thereafter. This ability replaces bardic knowledge. Versatile Performance: Denizel can use Perform (Dance) in place of an Acrobatics check. Well Versed: Denizel gains a +4 bonus on saving throws made against bardic performance, sonic, and language-dependent effects. Cantrips: 0-Level spells that consume no spell slots. Spells: Spontaneous - arcane (CHA) Oracle Armor/Weapons: Oracles are proficient with all simple weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields(except tower shields). Some Oracle revelations grant additional proficiencies. Spells: An oracle casts divine spells drawn from the cleric spell lists. He can cast any spell without preparing it ahead of time. To learn or cast a spell, an oracle must have a charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The difficulty class for a saving throw against an oracle's spell is 10 + the spell's level + the Oracle's Charisma modifier. Like other spellcasters, an oracle can cast only a certain number of spells per day of each spell level. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high charisma score. An oracle begins play knowing four 0-level spells and two 1st level spells of her choice. An oracle also adds all cure spells to her list of spells known. Upon reaching 4th level, and at every even numbered oracle level after that, an oracle can choose to learn a new spell in place of one she already knows. The new spell's level must be the same as that of the spell being exhanged. An oracle may swap only a single spell at any given level. She cannot swap any inflict spells, nor can she swap any spells gained from her mystery. Oracles do not need to provide a divine focus to cast spells that list divine focus as part of components. Spells per Day: 8-1st, 4-2nd, 1-3rd Spells Known: 6/3/1 Mystery: Lore, Class skills: Appraise, spellcraft, all knowledge skills. Spell: Identify Revelations: LoreKeeper(Ex): Instead of encyclopedic knowledge, you learn most of your information through tales, songs, and poems. You may use your Charisma modifier instead of your Intelligence modifier on all Knowledge checks. Focused Trance(Ex): You can enter a deep meditation, blocking out visual and auditory stimuli and allowing you to concentrate on a single problem, philosophical issue, or memory. This trance lasts 1d6 rounds, during which time you can only take move actions. During this period, you gain a bonus equal to your level on all saves against sonic effects and gaze attacks. When you come out of your trance, you may make a single Intelligence-based skill check with a +20 circumstance bonus. You may enter your focused trance a number of times per day equal to your Charisma modifier (4). Oracle's Curse: Haunted, Malevolent spirits follow you wherever you go, causing minor mishaps and strange occurances. Retrieving any stored item from your gear requires a standard action, unless it would normally take longer. Any item you drop lands 10 feet away from you in a random direction. Add Mage Hand and Ghost Sound to your list of spells known. Orisons: Oracles learn a number of 0-level spells. These spells are cast like any other spells, but they do not consume any slots and may be used again. Feats Deceitful (Level 1): +2 to Bluff and Disguise Eschew Materials (Level 3): Cast spells without material components Skill Focus: Religion (Level 5): +3 to Religion, +6 if there is 10 ranks in this skill Traits Cortessan Courtesan : Denizel has worked in the temples and courts as a (Religion) Courtier in services to Cortessa. He knows how to flatter, please and listen. He gains a +1 trait bonus to Diplomacy (when used to Gather Information) and Sense Motive Checks. Charming (Social): Denizel is attractive and knows how to use his presence to influence those around him. Denizel gains a +1 Trait Bonus to Bluff or Diplomacy checks against creatures that are, or could be, sexually attracted to him. Denizel gains +1 Trait Bonus to the DC of any language-dependent spell cast on any such creature. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 16 = [+ INT(1) x Level + FC(2) + Misc(0)] (Bard-2) 24 = [+ INT(1) x Level + FC(4) + Misc(0)] (Oracle-4) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics* -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Appraise* 01 0 3 1 +0 Bluff* 15 5 3 5 +2 (Deceitful) Climb* -2 0 0 -1 -1 +0 Craft ( )* 01 0 3 1 +0 Diplomacy* 12 3 3 5 +1 (Heraldic Exp) Disable Device -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Disguise* 13 3 3 5 +2 (Deceitful) Escape Artist* -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Fly -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 5 +0 Heal 01 0 3 1 +0 Intimidate* 05 0 0 5 +0 Knowledge (Arcana)* 13 5 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng)* 0 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng)* 0 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Geography)* 09 1 3 5 +0 Knowledge (History)* 10 1 3 5 +1 (Heraldic Exp) Knowledge (Local)* 10 1 3 5 +1 (Heraldic Exp) Knowledge (Nature)* 0 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Nobility)* 10 1 3 5 +1 (Heraldic Exp) Knowledge (Planes)* 0 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Religion)* 16 5 3 5 +3 (Skill Focus) Linguistics* 09 2 3 1 +3 (Skill Focus) Perception* 08 2 3 1 +2 (Keen Senses) Perform (Dance)* 09 1 3 5 +0 Profession (Courtier)* 06 2 3 1 +0 Ride -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Sense Motive* 09 4 3 1 +1 (Trait Bonus) Sleight of Hand* 0 0 2 -4 +0 Spellcraft* 08 4 3 1 +0 Stealth* -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Survival 01 0 0 1 +0 Swim -5 0 0 -1 -4 +0 Use Magic Device* 0 0 5 +0 ++Cortessan Courtesan grants a +1 Situational Bonus to Diplomacy (Gather Info) ++ACP for Mwk Agile Breastplate and Buckeler is -4 or -1 to Climb and Jump checks. Spell Lists (Known) Bard 0 Level Level 1 (4/day) * Daze (DC 16 Will) * Charm Person (DC 16 Will) * Detect Magic * Disguise Self * Light * Hideous Laughter (DC 16 Will) * Message * Prestidigitation Oracle 0 Level Level 1 (8/day) * Mending * Bless * Read Magic * Cure Light Wounds (h) * Resistance * Sanctuary * Stabilize * Identify (m) * Mage Hand © * Command * Ghost Sound © * Guidance * Purify Food/Drink Level 2 * Cure Moderate Wounds (h) * Tongues (m) * Zone of Truth c = Oracle's Curse bonus spells h = Oracles get cure spells added to their list automatically. m = Mystery bonus spell fc = Favored Class bonus: add one spell known, not of highest level Equipment Equipment (On Person) Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb +1 Agile Breastplate 1550 gp 25 lb Bolts (12) 1.2 gp 1.2 lb Signet Ring 05 gp -- lb Buckler 15 gp 05 lb Handy Haversack 2000 gp 05 lb Muleback Cord 1000 gp 0.25 lb Cloak of Resistance +1 1000 gp 01 lb Holy Symbol, Cortessa (Silver) 25 gp 01 lb (current weapon in hand) 04 lb Equipment (Haversack) Cost Weight Left Pouch (7.5/20 lb, 2 Cubic Feet) Comb and Grooming Material 01 gp 01 lb Courtier's Outfit 30 gp 06 1b 4 Gold Rings set with Jade 50 gp -- lb Shaving Kit (50) 15 gp 0.5 lb Right Pouch (02/20 lb, 2 Cubic Feet) Bolts (20) 02 gp 02 lb Wand Cure Light Wounds (50) 750 gp -- lb Wand Inflict Light Wounds (50) 750 gp -- lb Central Pouch (57/80 lb, 2 Cubic Feet) +1 Longsword -- gp 04 lb +1 Light Crossbow 2335 gp 04 lb Trail Rations (02) 01 gp 02 lb Hempen Rope 01 gp 10 lb Tent (Small) 10 gp 20 lb Bedroll .1 gp 05 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb Disguise Kit (10) 50 gp 08 lb Total Cost: 9592.3 gp Weight: 42.45 lb Light Medium Heavy Heavy Encumbrance Max Weight: 0-76 77-153 154-230 Finances PP: 00 GP: 942 SP: 09 CP: 10 Gems/Jewelry/Other: Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 6'1 Weight: 150 1b Hair Color: Brown and Straight, to shoulders Eye Color: Bright Violet Skin Color: Fair Appearance: Denizel stands tall, and appears slight at first, but those who get a good look at him he is not overly thin to be unappealing, but is smooth, and lightly toned. His face shows his youth. With his elven blood he seems almost feminine to some, but handsome as well. He dresses in simple explorers clothes, only slightly worn, under a beautifully crafted breastplate. A fine leather bag is slung across his shoulder, a buckler strapped to one arm, and a silver holy symbol of courtessa dangles from his neck. He bears no visible weapons, but keeps a small pouch of crossbow bolts on his belt. His face, hair and hands, seem out of place with this gear. A good eye will catch little experience in practical matters. Demeanor: Denizel is always looking for a way up in the world, without too much hard work. While he's not easily frightened he places a high value on his own safety and will almost always keep toward the back of a fight. His general outlook is that the world is against him, when they should all love him. The following three voices speak most commonly to Denizel and influence his choices or personality: Craestere: Seems to favor elves, and high standing members of the court. Tries to influence Denizel to act more properly, and follow what is acceptable behavior. Valerie: Younger and indulgent. Encourages Denizel to make choices that leads to more luxury or fun. Seems to think sex is always a solution and that Denizel should wear sexier clothing. Occasionally seems to forget Denizel is male. Del: Seems to favor the smaller races. Emotional. Encourages Denizel toward stronger reactions and possibly dangerous choices. Background Denizel was raised as the son of a noble in the barony of Aldunqua, then part of the Landadel Baronies. There he was treated to all manor of finery, and a moderate education. When he was ten years old, his house was attacked by the Endave Confederacy, a group of rival nations who had declared war on Aldunqua. He was rushed away by some servants to seek exile in Venza, City of Glass. His parents did not follow. Some months later he learned that Aldunqua was no more, his parents likely dead, and his title worthless. It was at this time the Denizel began to lose his hearing. It was at first assumed that it was shock, then later people assumed the magical explotions, from the attack, must have caused permanent damage. Denizel didn't know why, he just knew he could hardly hear anymore, which was very inconvenient. Without his parents, or his wealth, he could not have the affliction treated magically. Slowly over the last few years, its only seemed to get worse. Luckily for Denizel, though he hardly recognized it at the time, in the few months he spent as an exile in the court some saw potential in him. One of the Courtesans, led him to Madaam Delmont, who trained young people of certains looks and talents to be favored companions. Denizel didn't like the idea of having to please others, but even at such a young age, he knew it was better than living in the streets. It was explained to him that a favored Courtier may live as luchly as any noble, so went to work. He learned to hold his tongue, which was suprisingly easy with his new affliction. He learned how to beautfy himself, how to hold himself, the art of dance, how to take on roles and how to use information to his advantage. It was also in Madaam Delmont's house that he learned to read lips. At first it was out of nessisty, but when the Madaam discovered his talent, she began tutoring him herself. Denizel learned, through these private sessions, the Madaam Delmont not only attended various courts, but worked for a time as a spy for one of the noble houses. That didn't sound so bad. When Denizel was fifteen, he was reintroduced to the courts. Due to his many talents he became a hit and soon found his presence desired by many for functions or more private affairs. This is when he started hearing the voices. The voices started as few and far between. Sometimes it would be a suggestion, other times an odd it of knowledge and others a bit of insight. Some voices came more often then others, and he came to know them as former Courtiers and Courtesans that have moved past this world. Denizel began a casual worship of Courtessa, out of fear more than anything. A year later he became the favored Courtier of the young lady Esme, whose house was among the Scarlotti. He had grand fun being pampered and cared for, even if whispered voices spoke of him being nothing more than the lady's plaything. He even managed to pick up a few tricks from the house mage, Sage Alfred Gredel. Just a few weeks ago, his world changed. One of the voices warned him, that Lady Esme's uncle, the Lord Darnuke, was secretly plotting against her. Denizel began snooping around to find evidence of this, and was caught by Danruke's men. Fearing that Denizel knew more than he did, Darnuke smeared his name in the court, claiming that he was trying to manipulate Lady Esme, among others to reinstate his own house, and on top that, Denizel had been making various claims about certain individuals inability to lead, behind closed doors, and in various bed chambers. Denizel's words carried little wieght in comparison and he was soon dismissed from the courts. Selling what little possessions he managed to take with him, including his courtly jewels, Denizel has purchased enough material to get started as an adventurer. He sees it as the only path to make a new name for himself, and earn quick funds, in a way that is at least somewhat expected. He just hopes people appreciate the value of a skilled speaker, and don't expect him to get too dirty. Halfway through his first adventure, a filthy campaign against a group of goblins and an actual dragon, the voices got much louder in his head. Assumedly tied to this event, he's found himself chaneleing more of Courtessa's power, with his hearing miraculously improved. Adventure Log Scourge of the Howling Horde Greener is the Grass XP Received: 1358 (Encounter 1-4) TBX: 0686 (Jul 27 - Nov 1, 2011; 98 days) 2nd level reached Nov 1, 2011. XP Received: 0450 (Encounter 5-6) TBX: 0902 (Nov 2 - Jan 22, 2012; 82 days) 3rd level reached Jan 22, 2012. XP Received: 1450 (Encounter 7-10) TBX: 1755 (Jan 23 - May 15, 2012; 117 days) 4th level reached May 18, 2012 XP Received: 1530 (End of Game) TBX: 1430 (May 16 - Jul 22, 2012; 65 days) XP Received: 700 (Encounter 1-2) TBX: 1188 (August 30th - October 23rd, 54 days) XP Received: 5020 (Encounter 1-2) TBX: 0 Total XP (so far): 15039 Treasure Received: 422.25 GP 1695 gp 2697.5 Time based GP: 5104 gp Items: Wand of Cure Light Wounds (20 charges) +1 Longsword Ring of Spell Knowledge 1 Purchased in game: 50 gp Mwk Backpack 4 gp Trail Rations (8) 8 lbs 10 gp Small Steel Mirror .5 lb 5 gp Spell Component Pouch 2 lbs 1175 gp Studded Leather Armor +1 Sold in game: 25 gp Studded Leather Armor 5 gp Spell Component Pouch Items Used: .8 gp Crossbow Bolts (8) 3 gp Trail Rations (6) Wand of Cure Light Wounds (18 used then given to another PC) Arcane Row Sold Between Games: 50 gp Masterwork Backpack 01 gp Belt Pouch 02 gp Dagger (x1) 08 gp Donkey 04 gp Saddlebags 02 gp Bit and Bridle 0.5 gp Sewing Needle 0.5 gp Various Thread 1175 gp +1 Studded Leather 10 gp Small Steel Mirror Purchased Between Games: 25 gp Holy Symbol, Cortessa (Silver) 50 gp 4 Gold Rings set with Jade 15 gp Shaving Kit (50) 02 gp Bolts (20) 50 gp Disguise Kit (10) 1550 gp +1 Agile Breastplate 2000 gp Handy Haversack 1000 gp Muleback Cord 1000 gp Cloak of Resistance +1 750 gp Wand Cure Light Wounds (50) 750 gp Wand Inflict Light Wounds (50) 2335 gp +1 Light Crossbow Level Ups Level 2: November 1, 2011 Class: Bard-2 BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: (none) Features: Versatile Performance, Well Versed Spells Added: Daze, Hideous Laughter HP: Max-2 (+6) Skill Pts: +8 = +6(Bard) + 1(Int) + 8(Old) + 1(FC Bonus) = 16(New Total) Ranks: Bluff, Disguise, Know Arcana, Know Local, Know Religion, Linguistics, Perception and Spellcraft Level 3: March 26th, 2012 Class: Oracle-1 BAB: +1 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +3 to +6 Feat: Eschew Materials Features: Mystery (Lore), LoreKeeper (EX), Curse (Haunted), Orisions, Spells Spells Added: Mending, Read Magic, Resistance, Stabilize, Ghost Sound, Mage Hand, Cure Light Wounds, Sanctuary HP: Max-2 (+6) Skill Pts: +6 = +4(Oracle) +1 (Int) + 16(Old) + 1(FC Bonus) = 22(New Total) Ranks: Know Arcana, Know Religion, Diplomacy, Spellcraft, Bluff, Know History Level 4: May 18th, 2012 Class: Oracle-2 BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +5 to +6 Features: Mystery Spell: Lore, Identify Spells Added: Guidance, Identify HP: Max-2 (+6) Skill Pts: +6 = +4(Oracle) + 1(Int) + 22(Old) + 1(FC Bonus) = 28(New Total) Ranks: Know Arcana, Know Religion, Bluff, Disguise, Perception, Sense Motive Level 5: November 1st, 2012 Class: Oracle-3 BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +1 to +2 Ref: +3 to +4 Will: +5 to +6 Features: Revelation: Focussed Trance Spells Added: HP: Max-2 (+6) Skill Pts: +6 = +4(Oracle) + 1(Int) + 22(Old) + 1(FC Bonus) = 34(New Total) Ranks: Know Arcana, Know Religion, Bluff, Know Geography, Spellcraft Sense Motive Level 6: February 17th, 2013 Class: Oracle-4 BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +2 to +2 Ref: +4 to +4 Will: +6 to +7 Features: Mystery Spell: Tongues Spells Added: Purify Food/Drink, Cure Moderate Wounds, Zone of Truth HP: Max-2 (+6) Skill Pts: +6 = +4(Oracle) + 1(Int) + 36(Old) + 1(FC Bonus) = 40(New Total) Ranks: Know Arcana, Know Religion, Diplomacy, Spellcraft, Profession (Courtier), Sense Motive Approvals *Approval (June 16, 2011) Level 01 (Satin Knights, non-judge) *Approval (June 18, 2011) Level 01 (Mowgli) *Approval (Nov 8, 2011) Level 02 (Satin Knights) *Approval (April 01, 2012) Level 03 (Mowgli) *Approval (May 28, 2012) Level 04 (perrinmiller) *Approved (Nov 8, 2012) Level 05 (Satin Knights) Category:Retired & Deceased Characters